If $x \diamond y = x+5y$ and $x \odot y = x(y-3)$, find $-1 \odot (-6 \diamond 5)$.
Solution: First, find $-6 \diamond 5$ $ -6 \diamond 5 = -6+(5)(5)$ $ \hphantom{-6 \diamond 5} = 19$ Now, find $-1 \odot 19$ $ -1 \odot 19 = -(19-3)$ $ \hphantom{-1 \odot 19} = -16$.